Truth or Dare ala Basara!
by Meaaaa
Summary: Make a new FF! Para karakter Basara akan main ToD bareng bareng di BBM Group. Gimana keributan mereka? Cekidot sajaah! (SUMMARY GAGAL) Warning : Typo, badwords, bingung, stress, alur berantakan, copas karya orang, plagelato!(?) juga warning ngakak. (Emangnya lucu?-")


**HOKI NEH! FF KE SEMBILAN RATUUUUUUS! (Readers : MEA! LU KEMAREN BARU BIKIN FF CHAPTER SATU SEKARANG BIKIN FF LAGI?!)**

**IDE YANG BENER BENER ANEH BUKAN? Nanti ide ini saya pake juga di fic SenBasa High School! Di chapter 13/14! (Readers : GILE! PROMOSI MULUUU!)**

**Terinspirasi dari fic Modern Time! Hehehe. Maaf ya FadjrinaH, aku copas copas dikit! Hehehe! Jan maraaah.. *PE* buat hadiah ultahmu XD padahal ultahmu masih lama! XD oh ya, Readers, saya ga copas karya orang dan plagelato. Saya udah izin ama orangnya koook! Suwer terkewer keweeer.. (?)**

**Langsung aja! Disclaimernya Basara punya Capcom! Warningnya ada di summary! Have fun with the story!**

**Ket : Bold di chat itu kegiatan mereka/notif jadi bukan yang mereka omongin. Di BBM kan gak bisa bold dan italic!**

* * *

Di Oshuu.

Tring!(?) bunyi BB sang Masamune Date berbunyi.

"Aaaah! BB! Diem napa lu! Gue lagi meditasi tauuu! Kagak ngehargai banget! Asdfghjkl!" Omel Masamune kepada BB.

"Masamune-sama.. BB nya kan nggak bersalah malah diomelin..," kata Kojuro yang lagi asyik ngasih makan kebo peliharaannya(?).

"BB gue berisik, Kojuro! Dia kagak ngehargain gue banget! Padahal gue lagi konsentrasi! Gue tuh lagi meditasi!" Teriak Masamune.

"Cuma bunyi satu kali kok ngomelnya tujuh turunan sih.. Cek aja, Masamune-sama, takutnya penting lho," kata Kojuro.

"Yaudah deh!" Kata Masamune kemudian mengecek notification.

Taunya dari BBM Group. Nama groupnya Sengoku Basara. Dia ngecek chat, dan di chat yang berjudul "Truth Or Dare?", Ieyasu mengirim pesan.

Ket : nama disini itu DN alias Display Name BBM mereka masing masing.

* * *

:p Ieyasu : All! Main Truth Or Dare yuk!

Yukimura love Dango : UWOOOH! IEYASU-DONO NGAJAKIN MAIN TRUTH OR DARE!

Sarutobi Sasuke : Danna, itu DN nya.. -_-

Yukimura love Dango : Emang kenapa sama DN ku, Sasuke? :D

Sarutobi Sasuke : Itu abis dibajak siapa? Kenapa namanya Yukimura love Dango? -_-

Yukimura love Dango : Itu aku yang namain! :D soalnya kan aku cinta sama dango.. :D

Tsuruhime ({}) : Berisik banget!

Magoichi. : Iya nih, kita kan lagi latihan..

Tsuruhime ({}) : Betul tuh kata Nee-sama..

:p Ieyasu : Lagi ngajakin semuanya main Truth Or Dare!

Motonari : Brisik.. Lagi jemur pakaian nih..

Azai Nagamasa : Kok Mouri sehati sama gue? :D

Magoichi. : Udah ah! Gue out dari chat ini ya!

Keiji Maeda : JANGAN PERGI MAGOICHI SAYANGKU!

Magoichi. : Heh! Jangan manggil gue dengan nama Magoichi Sayangku! Enak aja! Pacar aja bukan!

Sarutobi Sasuke : Cie cie..

Date - Dokuganryuu : Hoy.. Berisik pisan euy..

Yukimura love Dango : Waaw, Masamune-dono bicara bahasa sunda!

Date - Dokuganryuu : Lagian berisik banget. Saya lagi meditasi.

Tsuruhime ({}) : Kalian berisik semua~ aku mau latihan memanah nih!

Toshiie Maeda : Latihan ya latihan aja keleees~!

Keiji Maeda : KELEEEEEEEES~

Azai Nagamasa : Masih aja menghayati tuh skenario..

:p Ieyasu : Jadinya kita main Truth Or Dare kagak nih?

Sarutobi Sasuke : :|

Matsu Maeda : Brisik banget! Gara gara kalian, aku nggak jadi masak dimsum!

Aila ***DN asli Author*** : DIMSUM?! MAU!

Toshiie Maeda : Etdah! Author! Lu bukan member disini!

Aila : Hehehe! Yaudah saya pergi dulu~

Hanbei oh Hanbei : Buseet.. Hideyoshi marah-marah tuh gara-gara BB nya berisik!

Kojuro and Kebo : Keren kan? :D

Azai Nagamasa : Itu otak masih saja error! Kita udah bebas dari skenario!

Yukimura love Dango : Itu DN nya Katakura-dono.. *ROTFL*

Kojuro and Kebo : WHAT THE F*CK?! DIBAJAK SAMA TANAMAN PEMAKAN MANUSIA! Ganti DN dulu!

Motonari : To the point langsung aja napa?

:p Ieyasu : Lagian sih pada ngomongin yang nggak jelas. Okey, udah ada gue, Motonari, Yukimura, Sasuke, Tsuruhime, Keiji, Toshiie, Matsu, Magoichi, Hanbei, Masamune, dan Kojuro. Masih banyak yang belum hadir!

Mitsunari : Wah lu pada! Berisik banget! Gue itu lagi latihan senam sama Hideyoshi-sama! Tadi Hideyoshi-sama marah gara gara berisik!

Hanbei oh Hanbei : Gue ude ngasihtau -_-

Mitsunari : Berarti gue telat ya, Hanbei-sama? :D

Kasuga : *boxing* gue hajar lu pada kalo masih berisik!

Keiji **-habis ganti DN-** : Ahaaay.. Cecan kita dateng nih!

Kenshin : Berisiiiik.. Gue ada urusan ama Bishamonten!

Sarutobi Sasuke : Rombongan Uesugi datang~

Magoichi. : BUSEEEEET BERISIK BANGET! Gue tembakin nih satu satu pala nya!

Hanbei oh Hanbei : Namanya juga orang orang sarap.

Date - Dokuganryuu : HEEYY YOOUUUU! HELL DRAGOOOOOONN!

Mitsunari : Kagak kena juga yeeeee!

The Jack Sparrow : Hoy! Berisiiiik! Lagi dengerin lagu!

Kasuga : Siapa tuh The Jack Sparrow?

The Jack Sparrow : Ini Motochika!

Keiji : Buseeet! Bajak laut kita datang!

Mori Ranmaru : BERISIIIIIKK! KITA LAGI MAKAN MALAM NIH!

Nouhime Lady Butterfly : Tau lu semua!

Raja Iblis ke-6 [ODA] : Kalian berani sama gue?

Azai Nagamasa : Hehehehehehehehehe! Sayangnya Ichi gak punya BB sih.. Gue beliin andro aja deh! ***kabur ke tempat penjualan HP***

Kojuro - RYUUNOMIGIME ***habis ganti DN*** : Klan Oda juga kompak kayak Maeda.

The Jack Sparrow : Mau main ToD? Gue ikut dong!

Motonari : Mending gue ikut obrolan kalian aja dah daripada stress sama BB gue bunyi tanpa henti.

Magoichi. : Ada Truth or Dare nih? :D ikut dong!

Tsuruhime ({}) : Kalo nee-sama ikut, aku juga! :3

Fuuma Kotaro : Hadeeeh.. Berisik banget.. Ikut deh ToD nya..

Tsuruhime ({}) : YEY! My Twilight Ninja ada disini!

Fuuma Kotaro : -_-

Yukimura love Dango : KAPAN MULAINYAAAA?

Matsu Maeda : Au tuh si Ieyasu..

Keiji : ALL! BACA BAIK BAIK NIH! ARTI NAMA GUE!

K = Keren bingiiiitz!

E = Emang paling ngetop!

I = Iiih pinter banget!

J = Jayus? Say no!

I = Idungnya bikin cewek klepek klepek! -_-

The Jack Sparrow : ITU NAMA LU? HAHAHAHA! NGAKAK BANGET GUE SAMA YANG PALING TERAKHIR! *ROTFL*

Keiji : Woi lu Motochika! Kebukti ye kalo idung gue bikin klepek klepek! Buktinya Magoichi Sayangku klepek klepek!

Magoichi. : NAJONG!

Fuuma Kotaro : Ayo kapan mulai ToD nya?

:p Ieyasu : Stress gue..

Yukimura love Dango : AYOOOO!

Mitsunari : Elah lu! Lama banget! Berisik BB gueeeeeeh!

Shingen : Woi! Berisik!

Toshiie Maeda : KAKEK KAKEK GAK BOLEH IKUTAN!

Kennyo cinta uang! : Ikut dong ToD nya!

:p Ieyasu : Kurusin dulu tuh badan!

Kennyo cinta uang! : Jahat! yaudah gue off aja!

Otomo Sorin : Berisik banget! Lagi nyanyi nyanyi bareng Zabii-sama!

Xaviiii : Tau!

Miyamoto Musashi : Brisik gilee lagi makan sup miso nih!

Magoichi. : Itu DL kalian bertiga.

Motonari : Elah nih.

The Jack Sparrow : TERNYATA ADA MOTONARI KU YAAAAA?

Motonari : Cabut kata "ku".

The Jack Sparrow : Jangan sensi dongs..

Tukang Nyembelih Hewan : Halo semuanya! Ada yang berminat untuk disembelih? Kalau mau, hubungi 081234567890!

:p Ieyasu : Pasti Akechi Mitsuhide! -_-

Tukang Nyembelih Hewan : Kok tau lu?

Kojuro - RYUUNOMIGIME : Ayo mulai!

Keiji : MAGOICHI! KAMU MAU JADI PACARKU ENGGAK?

Magoichi. : NAJONG! GILE APA LO!

Keiji : Tapi aku cinta kamu! :'(

Magoichi : Gak salah nih Vagabond Maeda melas kayak gini? -_-

Date - Dokuganryuu : Lama nih, mulai dong.

Mitsuhide :D ***abis ganti DN*** : Saya ikuuut!

Oichi : Hai semua..

Toshiie Maeda : KYAAAA! BUKANNYA OICHI NGGAK PUNYA BBM? TERUS SEJAK KAPAN DIA DI INVITE KE GRUP INI?!

Azai Nagamasa : Kan tadi gue beliin dia andro! -_- terus gue yang invite

Toshiie Maeda : Oooo, gitu ya? :D

Sarutobi Sasuke : Kapan mulai?

Tsuruhime ({}) : Cepet dong kak Ieyasuuu..

Fuuma Kotaro : Lamanya.

Mitsunari : BERISIK! HIDEYOSHI-SAMA NGOMEL NGOMEL MULU TUH! BB NYA LOWBATT!

Nouhime Lady Butterfly : Lamaaa..

:p Ieyasu : Oke! Kita mulai! next to chapter two!

* * *

**Baru preparing.. Hihi XD *dikeroyok pemirsa* chapter depan di list in nama dan DN masing masing beserta urutan! Maaf kalo bingung -_-**

**NEXT TO CHAPTER TWO!**

**READERS KIRIMIN TRUTH OR DARE JUGA KE SAYA YA! PASTI SAYA BALAS! :D**

**REVIEW SEKALIGUS TOD TO ME, HUM?**


End file.
